


The Demon Who Changed

by CloverzBandit



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Afterlife, Changing body form, Corrupting of the soul, Demon AU, F/F, Hypnotism, Isolation, Mind Manipulation, Passing Out, Past stab wound, Same-Sex Marriage, Self-Harm, Slight violence/Attempt, Some Fluff, Some angst, Taking of will, a little blood, soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverzBandit/pseuds/CloverzBandit
Summary: After the two settled down, they decided to sit on a hill, watching the stars and the town below. But there might be something lurking in the forest close by that could change everything





	The Demon Who Changed

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a rando thing I thought of
> 
> This was inspired by this- https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735022/chapters/10822280

Once, there was a demon who fell in love with a human. The demon was sent to drive a human to suicide but had trouble doing so. Day by day, the demon did terrible things to brush off these feelings. The human had to deal with it but one night, the demon pushed the limit. The human was going mad, cutting her arms open and blood spilling everywhere. Luckily, an angle felt her suffering and stopped her. When the demon came back from hell, she found blood-stained cuts on the sleeping human's wrists and bed, alongside her an angel sitting by the bed. The angle’s question made the demon think. “Do _you_ actually want to drive this teen to kill herself.” It did hurt to see the human in this state and it made the demon confused. So, she left the human alone for a few days and thought it out.

 

She made a decision that would change everything.

 

The next day, the demon actually apologized to the human and stated she would do the very opposite of convincing her to suicide; Protect her, ground her, take care of her, and to love her. Fortunately, the human also had feelings and they’ve been together for a month.

 

However, bad things could happen at any moment. For a week, the demon was unaware of something, or rather someone.

 

Peridot was so busy helping to care for Lapis that she didn’t pay attention to her superior, Yellow Diamond. Yellow had sent another demon to spy on what Peridot was doing that took her this long to kill someone. When Jasper came back to reveal information, Yellow was ferrous.

 

The two were at the park by themselves, at night, enjoying the star constellations. They talked and shared a cute moment of peace, the two laid back, their eyes closed.

 

“This is peaceful.” Lapis whispered, cuddling closer to the demon.

 

“Yeah…” She replied, accepting Lapis’s closeness. They remained silent until Peridot felt something…….off. She sat up looking around at the forest not too far away. Then, she spotted the hunting yellow eyes glowing in the depths of the forest. Peridot instantly pushed Lapis off and stood up. This surprised Lapis but before she questions it, Peridot spoke, nervousness and fear evident in her voice. “Lapis! Yellow’s going to-” Before she could finish her sentence, Yellow was pinning Peridot to the grown, causing Lapis to freeze in surprise. Peridot’s green soul was in her hand. It looked normal, but not for long. Yellow’s eyes glared furiously into hers.

 

Peridot knows what Yellow’s true power is. She owned her soul and she can manipulate the demon's mind and actions by corrupting her soul, using her mind manipulation/hypnosis.

 

Before Peridot could even warn Lapis of what her superior could do to her, Yellow corrupted her soul, turning her once green soul to a mix of crimson, dark blue, and yellow. Peridot felt her will vanish, causing her to scream in pain, so strong it's hard to explain as it rips through her demotic body. Peridot tried to struggle and fight but she has variable without her soul.

 

She didn’t feel like doing anything, just an empty husk. Peridot’s body jolts to look helplessly into Yellow’s eyes. Then, she’s lost. Peridot's pimples turn yellow, leaving her eye color teal, but clouded over.

 

Lapis just watched in shock, watching her lover turn stiff. Yellow gets off of her, but Peridot laid blankly on the ground, like a shutdown robot. Her face was void of emotion.

 

Yellow walks to Lapis, towering over her, anger evident on her face. “Congrats Lazuli for still being alive, but I’ll change that.” She said, a smirk on her face.

 

“W-w-what did you do to Peridot?” Lapis asked, trying to shake off the threat.

 

“Oh, nothing. Just taking her will for a while until she follows her orders.” Yellow responded, turning to walk back towards the helpless blonde. “Peridot, stand up.” She ordered. She twitches, then floated to stand by her superior, looking blankly at the space in front of her. “Take this knife and finish your assignment. To kill Lapis Lazuli.” She ordered, handing over a knife to the demon.

 

Lapis’s breath hitched when Peridot blindly took the knife, then floated towards her slowly. Lapis stood up, backing away from the approaching Peridot. She looked so lost in those eyes… “Peri, this isn’t you! Put the knife down!” Lapis pleaded. She didn’t respond to her, continuing to get closer to the bluenette. Yellow laughed.

 

“You honestly think she can hear you! Tsk tsk tsk. You humans should know better to befriend a demon, let alone date one. Her soul is mine and she’ll do everything I say when corrupted and manipulated.” She chuckles, turning her back from the scene. “You were meant to die and Peridot was meant to serve me, and you interfered with my plans. It's only fitting to control her.” Yellow smiles at the distant town at the edge of the hill. “Oh, and Peridot, make it quick.” She chimed in.

 

At that Peridot rushed at Lapis, lifting the knife to attack. Lapis catches her arm, the knife almost stabbing her chest. They both struggle.

 

“Peridot, cut it out! Don’t you know who I am! It’s Lapis! Your girlfriend. Please listen to me!” Lapis shouted desperately.

 

Lapis’s words went in one ear and out the other. Peridot put more force, now the knife just centimeters above Lapis’s chest.

 

Lapis didn’t want to hurt the demon but she was kinda trying to kill her so Lapis kicked Peridot in her lower region, causing her to back off and an eye twitch, eyes still not focused on the scene though. Lapis instantly pulled away, snatching her knife in the process. Before Peridot could recover from Lapis’s hit, the bluenette pinned her to the ground, throwing the knife deep into the forest. Peridot let out a groan, eyes still nonblinking as she looked past Lapis’s face. Peridot struggles but Lapis keeps her stuck in place. She lifted a hand to move the others head to somewhat look at her.

 

“Peridot, please stop.” Lapis said, tears forming in her eyes. The only response was an eye and body twitch. Then, just for a second, Peridot's eyes went back to normal and focused on Lapis’s with a pained look, but her pimples turned back to yellow while clouding over her teal eyes once again as Yellow spoke.

 

“Listen to your Diamond, Peridot.” She snarled orderingly, turning to find her being overpowered by a human.

 

Peridot went back to the soulless demon and struggled even more. Lapis was luckily stronger though, which was good in this type of situation. Then, Lapis had an idea that was cheesy but would hopefully help.

 

“Peridot, I love you and you can fight this! You are your own person and can control your free will. I love you…” Lapis stated, slamming her lips onto Peridots cold ones.

 

-

 

Peridot was trapped in her superiors control, lost and blind to the world she once was present in. Everything was yellow, everywhere was yellow. She didn’t know what was happening. It was hard to process anything, the familiar voice she comes to love muffled, but at the same time audible. However, her soul keeper was keeping her grounded, deaf to her lover's voice and blinded by yellow to see the outside world. Though, she did feel something hit her lower area though. Next, she hears Lapis. Peridot focused on the voice. Then, her vision came back just a moment to see Lapis’s teary eyes looking at her. She didn’t know what Yellow wanted her to do to her lover but she can only expect the worst. Then, yellow overcame her vision again, more intense than before, her keeper's voice overpowering her senses. Suddenly, a voice was heard. All Peridot heard was an “I love you” and then the world turned blue instead of the suffocating yellow she despised looking at. She gained feeling and the world seemed to come back to focus again.

 

-

 

Lapis kisses Peridot, long and desperately. Lapis could feel Peridot’s struggling stop, stiffen, shaking, and finally relaxed. Once Peridot relaxed, she embraced Lapis, kissing back with eyes focused on her. They look at each other while they kissed, looking warmingly at each other. They broke apart once Lapis needed to breathe. She got off of the demon, looking down at her happily. The demon quickly got up and embraces Lapis, burying her face into her neck. It was short-lived, however, until Yellow yelled.

 

“The fuck did you do to my demon!” She screamed, running at Lapis.

 

Peridot instantly got in between the two, protecting Lapis. “Move this instant Peridot.” She ordered. Peridot was hit by her eyes.  _No, nothing's gonna control you._ Peridot shook her head, shaking off Yellows mind manipulation. “No.” Peridot said sternly, boring into Yellows equally as stern eyes.

 

“You want to test me on that thought?” She spat back threateningly.

 

Peridot was downright terrified of that statement. Peridot lost some of her confidence, starting to sink back into the yellow space she so hated, that is, until Lapis came in.

 

While the two were fighting, Lapis stealthily got behind Yellow Diamond to retrieve the corrupted soul floating by the back of her shoulder. Lapis noticed it lost some of its unnatural colors, green coming back. However, it slowly turned a sickening yellow and crimson over the green. Lapis looked to Peridot's eyes starting to turn yellow and clouding over, stuttering at the other's authority. Lapis quickly took hold of the lost soul and hugged it closer to her middle, protecting it. At that, the yellow retreated in Peridot's eyes, glaring back at Yellow. Lapis then kissed the heart, making most of the other odd colors vanish to natural green, but not fully. Yellow whipped around and glared daggers into Lapis.

 

“You little fuck! Give that to me now, mortal!” Yellow shouted, running after Lapis. The bluenette quickly ran from the very definition of Satan itself, cradling the soul to her chest.

 

“Never! Demons should choose to do what they want in the afterlife! Not take their soul and make them do whatever you want!” Lapis yelled back, running back and forth in order to avoid the head demon.

 

“You don’t know what you are talking about! You know nothing of the afterlife, the way to lead, and know what my demons did to make them a demon in hell! You don’t even know what Peridot did!” Yellow yelled, stopping chasing her, finding it a lost cause. Lapis ran back to Peridot, going behind her.

 

“So what if Peridot did in the past! What matters is the Peridot I come to love. You don’t know how loving someone feels like. You just manipulate everyone who ends up in hell!” Lapis cried out, hugging Peridot from behind.

 

Peridot was dumbfounded by Lapis’s words. She took a second to process and hugged Lapis, hands around her chest.

 

“I love you Lapis.” The demon chuckled.

 

“Love you too, demon dork.” Lapis replied, Peridot feeling her smirk on her back. They hugged a bit until Peridot felt something.

 

A beat? No, a feeling of…..content? Something was burning in her chest. It felt...good? But sort of painful?

 

Peridot looked at her chest. It was...glowing a shade of teal? That’s new. Lapis took notice to the light under her eyelids and saw the light of teal as well.

 

Lapis pulled away. Looking at Peridot, who turns to look at Lapis. Teal light was spreading, slowly, from the inside out of her demonic body, starting in her chest. They both looked down at the soul still cradled in Lapis’s arms. Now it was glowing teal.

 

“What…..what is this?” Peridot’s voice stuttered out, fear edging in her voice, a look of horror on her face.

 

“I….I don’t know… is this normal?” Lapis asked, looking intently at Peridot’s form.

 

“Shit!” Yellow cursed from behind. “Fan-fucking-tastic!” Yellow stomped over to them, getting in between the two. “Congrats you two! I hope you rot in hell for eternity.” Yellow angerly spoke, then pointed to Peridot threateningly. “I hope you're up for living again because you two just set Peridot’s soul pure and free or some shit I don’t care about!” With that, Yellow turns on one heel and opens a portal. She looked back at the confused couple. “You are banished from hell. Don’t come running to me when you die again.” Then she was gone.

 

The two stood there, looking at the spot her ex-boss was standing. Then Peridot felt the glow reach her neck. Now everything burned and could feel and smell blood coming from close by. Her blood.

 

Lapis snapped out of it and instinctively pushed Peridot’s soul to her chest. It melted inside of Peridot, causing shivers and weird noises coming from the blonde. Once the soul was in place, Peridot hugged Lapis again, the other hugging back, as the light enveloped Peridot’s body fully.

 

Lapis kept holding the other. She felt Peridots body shake, and twitch for a minute. Then her body started to form different texture, size, and shape. Lapis was panicking at that, but soon it stopped, along with the glowing and noises from the other. The bluenette felt Peridot fall into her and she put more strength to prevent them from falling. Lapis positioned her in her arms, holding her bridal style, and looked over her companion.

 

Peridot didn’t look like a demon anymore. Her skin that had been green turned to a white skin tone. Her horns no longer present. Her hair taking a new hairstyle that was short. Her skin obtaining a scare on her forehead. Her breathing now an important source of life. And her former uniform replaced by a green hoodie and jeans.

 

Peridot looked human. She is human. Though, what was concerning was blood coming from the blonde's hip and she had yet to open her eyes. This made panic rise again. Lapis ran to her car and drove to the hospital. She heard some murmurs come from the unconscious blonde and could smell blood on the way.

 

* * *

 

 

_A week later_

 

After the whole demon thing and Peridot recovering from her stab wound on her hip, life went smoothly. The two roomed together and hung out. The only thing that needed to happen was getting Peridot on her feet after being dead for three years.

 

The two have learned more about each other and bonded over things they had in common, like _Camp Pining Hearts._ Peridot got her memories of her past and death back. Lapis graduated from college and introduced Peridot to her friends. Though, in the past, Lapis was hesitant to hang out with them. However, Peridot encouraged her to loosen up. And she did. The group name was called the “Crystal Gems” due to most of the group having gem names, apart from Sadie and Steven. If it weren’t for Steven’s and Peridot’s encouragement, Lapis would be...in a predicament.

 

After ten years of being together, the former demon and the bluenette moved to a barn, fixed it up, got a sweet little corgi, and got married in the fall; just a month after their friends Ruby and Sapphire got married.

 

And the two were happy, even though one day they might have a rough afterlife.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the others I've written that I posted today. Hope you guy's have a happy pride month!
> 
> I spell checked this a lot. I'm really paranoid. Probs still have some mistakes but less than my other two works
> 
> Here is my Tumblr if your interested-https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cloverzbandit


End file.
